


24 Hour Boyfriend Challenge

by kwonlegs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, bestfriends to lovers, just a tiny bit of angst and emotional constipation, youtuber!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonlegs/pseuds/kwonlegs
Summary: Soonyoung takes on the 24 hour Boyfriend Challenge with his best friend Jihoon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a filipino youtuber who did this challenge on her account (i forgot her name, gonna look for it later). 
> 
> it's been quite a while since inspiration came to me and i hope whoever reads this will get to like it 💕
> 
> i have no beta reader so forgive me for all the mistakes/dead-ness of this fanfic.

"Hi, guys!" Jihoon watched as his best friend cheerfully greeted the camera in front of him, the feeling of regret slowly creeping up on him.

Why he agreed to be a part of this video was beyond his own understanding.

Maybe because Soonyoung pleaded? And he was being _really_ cute about it? He was usually very cute—not that Jihoon would ever tell him that because it will get in his head and his best friend will never let him live—that, or the free lunch for two weeks had been a very tempting offer.

Soonyoung started with his opening spiel, welcoming his viewers and updating them with what happened for the days he hadn't uploaded any videos.

Jihoon quietly sat beside him until Soonyoung happily introduced him to the camera.

"And I am here with my man—" Soonyoung said, mindlessly snaking an arm over Jihoon's shoulder and pulling him to his chest.

Jihoon couldn't breathe and he felt his cheeks flush at the action.

Soonyoung had always been very clingy and touchy-feely, there was nothing new about that. Jihoon even came to a conclusion once that some people were just born that way.

In the years they have been friends, Jihoon's had enough (read: too much) of Soonyoung's affection and it shouldn't catch him off guard, but here he was.

Jihoon placed a hand on Soonyoung's chest trying to push him off but he couldn't—he was being held in an almost deathly choke—and the gesture just looked really affectionate in front of the camera.

People are definitely going to have screenshots of this. The pair of them would be all over twitter and instagram once the video is uploaded.

Jihoon took his hand off Soonyoung's chest and brought it down to his thighs, pinching him.

Soonyoung yelped andJihoon looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise. 

"Why'd you pinch me?" Soonyoung asked, still not getting Jihoon's message of ' _get your fucking hands off me_ '.

"Nothing."

Oh, god. He had just realized how close their faces were.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Soonyoung continued, introducing him again as ' _his man_ ' and not just in the 'platonic' sense of the word because: "Jihoon and I will be doing the 24-hour boyfriend challenge!"

Jihoon could hear the imaginary cheers of the kids in the background, the ones youtubers usually put in their videos to express their excitement or to celebrate their achievement.

Soonyoung spread his arms wide as if he was really happy with the idea, to which Jihoon wasn't sure because his best friend was always happy. He only ever showed his serious side when in dance practice and teaching aspiring dancers.

Jihoon stayed quiet, smiling a little to express... whatever it was that he wanted to express.

He wasn't very happy, to be honest. If anything, he was nervous as fuck. He didn't know what shit was going to go down with this challenge and he was especially scared of the fact that he and Soonyoung would be intimate on-camera or off-camera.

God knew hisfriend went all out on these challenges being suggested to him.

At that moment, Jihoon regretted ever being a sucker for friendship, for Soonyoung, for his cute pouted lips and the way his face lit up when Jihoon agreed to do this with him.

"How do you feel about the boyfriend challenge, _honey_?" Soonyoung spoke as he linked his arm with Jihoon's looking at him from the side, and if this was all for the camera then Soonyoung was pulling off the heart eyes really well.

"Constipated," Jihoon joked, although his face didn't give anything away that indicated he was ' _kidding_ '.

"Great!" Soonyoung looked to the camera and whispered, "That's Jihoon language for 'I'm very excited to be Soonyoung's boyfriend.'"

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

Shortly after, Soonyoung started to explain the mechanics of the challenge and how he and Jihoon decided to do it together. "So Jihoon and I once had a collaboration in this channel for the best friend tag and you guys just seeemed to like our—to quote—chemistry and banters." Soonyoung whipped his head quickly to Jihoon who had stared at the camera and spaced out. "People were shipping us, it was insane."

"Yeah?" Jihoon uselessly contributed.

Soonyoung nodded. "They didn't buy the best friend label, to be honest."

Jihoon made a face into the camera and he could just imagine this being edited and zoomed in on the actual video. "Great."

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon for a moment and run a hand across his best friend's face, turning to the camera again. "I hate Jihoon. Anyways—"

At that, Jihoon chuckled and elbowed Soonyoung's side.

Jihoon's best friend continued explaining the whole thing, how he's put out a hashtag on twitter for the viewers to suggest what he and Jihoon could do for 24 hours as boyfriends. Soonyoung whipped his phone out, removing his arms from being linked to Jihoon's and the latter almost pouts at the loss of warmth.

"Okay, so the first thing I see is—oh."

Jihoon got curious and peeked at Soonyoung's phone. He read: "Hm. Go on a date."

"D'you want to go on a date with me, honey?" Soonyoung teased. He looked up at Jihoon for a moment and then went back to scrolling on his phone.

"Do I have a choice if that's what you want to do for this video, _honey_?" Jihoon retorted and Soonyoung giggled at the sarcasm in his best friend's voice.

"Oh," Soonyoung says again after a bit, "this is funny."

"What is it?" Jihoon scooted closer.

"Make out. Lots and lots of making out." Soonyoung read the suggestion from a viewer, laughing loudly, and Jihoon felt all the blood rush to his cheeks–the images in his mind were absolutely wrong and why was it even there in the first place?

Soonyoung raised a finger to the camera, waving it. "That's what boyfriends probably do but we can't—" Jihoon looks at him, and he was about to blurt something out but thankfully caught himself before he could make things awkward.

Soonyoung read out a lot of suggestions and Jihoon looked at the clock. It's almost time for him to go to the studio and he subtly tapped his best friend's thigh to let him know.

They look at each other for a moment and it wasn't long until Soonyoung understood what Jihoon meant. "Oh, shit, sorry, I forgot." Soonyoung apologized and quickly put his phone down. "We need to end the video now."

Jihoon looked at him. "There's still thirty minutes left," and he would've wanted to stay if he wasn't so adverse to the idea of being late.

"No." Soonyoung shook his head and gave his ending spiel for the video, staying cheerful and bubbly as ever. He thanked Jihoon for sparing him some time and jokingly asked towards the end of the video,

"Babe, do I get a kiss good bye?"

To which Jihoon rolled his eyes and waved, "Good bye!"

Jihoon covered the lens of the camera, a signature move of Soonyoung which had been dubbed by his viewers as the 'Palm Fairy Ending' until Soonyoung turned the camera off, standing up and offering a hand to Jihoon. He helped his best friend up and there they were, standing in the middle of the room, silent.

Soonyoung was looking away from Jihoon and he could feel a little hesitation from him.

"You know, if you wanna say something, you can. I thought we'd established that already?" Jihoon said, shoving his hands down his pockets and staring at Soonyoung, waiting for his best friend to look at him—and finally...

"Thank you." Soonyoung started. "I know this video is out of your comfort zone but you still agreed to do this with me and I'm—I'm just very happy."

Soonyoung looked away for a moment and Jihoon felt the urge to do something... just something he'd been wanting to do since—

He shook his head, fists clenching inside his pockets. He stayed frozen. Instead, Jihoon feigned an unimpressed face and turned away.

"That's 'cos I'm a good friend and I love free food." Soonyoung smiled, but there was a quick flash of an expression on his face that Jihoon wasn't able to comprehend and wished he'd see it again.

"Of course." Jihoon nodded curtly at him. "So, I'll be off. You'll be okay here?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Soonyoung assured him.

He grabbed Jihoon's bag and shoo's him away. "Now go, baby. You'll be late for work."

Jihoon opened the door and waited until Soonyoung handed him his bag and shoved him out.

"Bye, baby."

Jihoon snorted and gave Soonyoung a little wave to which the latter responded with a flying kiss and another endearment put right next to his name. He walked towards the elevator in Soonyoung's apartment with a smile on his face and thinks...

"Baby... God, I might just get used to that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this chapter seems dead huhu

• THE DAY AFTER •

Jihoon woke up in the morning from the incessant vibrations of his phone on his bed side table. He opened his eyes and groaned at the sun glaring at him—shit, he forgot to close the curtains last night and now he was suffering. He grabbed his phone on the table and stared at the screen—17 messages from Soonyoung. What the fuck is this guy on?

 **Soonyoung** : _Hi, baby. Good morning. Have you eaten breakfast?_

 **Soonyoung** : _I miss you so much._   _Well, not much, we just saw each other yesterday._

 **Soonyoung** : _Please don't forget to eat your meals and drink lots of water._

 **Soonyoung** : _What boyfriend-y things can I say more? Do you have suggestions?_

 **Soonyoung** : _In case you're wondering I'm doing this cos we're starting the 24 hour boyfriend challenge._

Were just some of Soonyoung's text messages and Jihoon couldn't help but let a smile curve on the corner of his lips. What a fucking dork.

 **Jihoon** : _You're doing great with the cringe already._

 **Jihoon** : _And I didn't forget._

Jihoon replied and was about to put his phone back on the table when he remembered to do something. He quickly opened the message app and typed:

 **Jihoon** : _Good morning to you, too, baby._

• SOONYOUNG'S HOME •

Soonyoung's camera was situated on his bed side table, just the right angle to capture his sleepiness and whatever the hell of a mess his room was. The first thing he did in the morning was of course, text Jihoon and he must have forgotten that his best friend wasn't a morning person given the type of work and industry he was in. So he talked to the camera and admitted it, telling his viewers that it might take a while for Jihoon to reply and he might just cut the video short.

However, his phone pinged twice and was surprised to see his best friend's name on his screen.

"Oh, wow." He showed the camera. "He isn't usually up at eight in the morning. I guess I pissed him off." Soonyoung opened his friend's message and was equally surprised at the content. He was expecting all the colorful curse words Jihoon could ever say but none of it was in the text.

"Holy fuck," Soonyoung muttered and giggled to himself. "He isn't pissed."

He took some time to reply, typing out another set of cringey words he thought a boyfriend would say when his phone received another notification again. Soonyoung's eyes go wide at the content and he almost threw his phone across the room but thank you God for the camera, he was able to suppress his actions—not much the smile that reached his ears though.

A little later when Jihoon had fully awaken from his slumber, he asked Soonyoung what they would be doing for the day. Soonyoung took a while to reply but when he did it was just the word ' _date_ '.

They later decided that meeting in the cute, little cafe near Soonyoung's apartment was a great start for their date. And so Jihoon found himself sipping milk tea and waiting for his faux boyfriend to arrive. He waited and got bored until he decided to document his own _b_ _ehind the scenes_  for the 24 hour boyfriend challenge. He'd tell Soonyoung later.

He whipped his phone out and turned the camera mode to selfie before filming himself.

"Hi, everyone." He looked around, afraid that there might be people watching him talk to a camera and mistake him for a crazy person. The cafe was fairly deserted, save for a college student whose concentration was on her laptop. He'd really never blogged at all, so this was quite new for him.

"So, I'm currently doing the boyfriend challenge with Soonyoung and the first thing he says we do is to go on a date and you know what rhymes with date?" He stared at the camera. "Late."

He cringed at his own little joke. "He is very late, well, not very late, but he is late. Is this a boyfriend thing, too? Being late?" He chuckled and then heard the bell on the door ring, indicating someone had come inside the cafe.

The staff greeted the newcomer and it made Jihoon turn and there he saw... "Look, here he comes… the love of my life."

It was supposed to sound like a joke but Jihoon's voice didn't quite achieve the sarcasm he was supposed to lace those words with.  
It sounded too real, too natural, as if it's been a thing he'd been saying all his life.

He contemplated to delete the video later.

"Hi," Jihoon greeted, the pounding on his chest making his voice shaky and breathy. It didn't help that Soonyoung was looking extra handsome today, black hair brushed away to expose his forehead. He was wearing a simple, gray hoodie and yet, Jihoon's heart melted into a puddle at the sight. His best friend sat opposite him, giving him his brightest smile.

"Hi, baby. Sorry for being late." Soonyoung said and jokingly blew him a kiss. Jihoon rolled his eyes. His best friend then put his camera down on the table. He'd been filming already.

"Did you order?" His best friend asked and Jihoon shook his head.

"I was waiting for you." He said, voice coming out softer than expected. He cleared his throat and composed himself. "You might wanna make it up to me for being late, honey."

The endearment slipped out naturally and Jihoon did his best to ignore that—still a couple of hours in and he was already a sap when he had no reason to be.

"Okay, love." His best friend stood up from his chair. "What'd you wanna get?"

"Taro." Jihoon simply answered, afraid that his voice might give something away again or that he might say anything reckless.

"Nice—wait, taro? That's a change. You usually order the rose petal one. The one that taste like perfume." Soonyoung said and giggled when Jihoon glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop judging my taste, Soonyoung."

"I'm not—" he smiled and blew a kiss at his best friend whilst walking backwards to the cashier.

Soonyoung came back after a minute and sat opposite Jihoon. He suddenly made small talk with him which was so unusual. He tried his best to nod and follow his best friend's words but noticed the smallest changes. Soonyoung was rather polite and quiet—not that it's a bad thing but it wasn't like him. He usually just bombarded Jihoon with questions from the stupidest to the most existential ones and he wasn't doing that now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jihoon questioned after Soonyoung started asking about how his day was going 'so far'.

"Hm?" Soonyoung responded quite mindlessly, like he'd just been woken up from a daze.

"Are you okay?" Jihoon repeated his question, brows furrowed in worry.

"Nothing." Soonyoung lied and Jihoon knew when he was doing that. The man just can't lie. He's the worst at it.

Jihoon quirked a brow. "Spill, Kwon."

"What do I spill?" Soonyoung said innocently but Jihoon isn't buying it and stared unimpressed at Soonyoung.

"Yeah, okay." His best friend gave up, leaning back on his chair. "I'm trying to tone it down, okay? I just don't really want to make you uncomfortable."

Jihoon's heart clenched at that. Soonyoung's thoughtfulness never failed to make his heart feel all the emotions there was. He'd always been like this, putting other people first before and that was one thing that he came to love about him.

Jihoon leaned towards his seat, clasping his hands on the table.

"Look, you're not making me uncomfortable whatsoever. And if I was, you know I'd tell you, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Yes, I know this is 'out of my comfort zone', but I agreed to do this with you. That's proof enough that this doesn't make me, in any way, uncomfortable." Jihoon reasoned and meant every word he said.

Soonyoung looked up and nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jihoon smiled. "I'd only accept that apology for your tardiness on our first date."

Soonyoung smiled widely. "Sorry. I was just—" it seemed like he was about to say something, eyes widening in realization, but then he caught himself.

"You what?"

"Nothing."

Jihoon was gonna probe but their orders arrive, the waitress smiling at them both warmly.

She took the milk tea's on the tray and handed each of them their own. "Wintermelon for Soonyoung and..." the girl smiled, "Taro for _my baby_."

Jihoon flushed.

The waitress then bid them good bye cheerfully.

Soonyoung and Jihoon were quick to take their straws on the table, hands brushing in the process and Jihoon tried to ignore what just happened, the feeling especially.

He sipped on his taro shortly and his eyes dart up to his best friend's face. He looked cheerful as ever, beautiful as ever and the urge to do something again for the nth time came over him. But he didnt—wouldn't… not ever.

Instead, he looked away and stared at the cameras on the table, hoping none of his feelings showed in that little device when Soonyoung would watch it later.

They exit the cafe and Soonyoung was back to vlogging. He made a move to hold Jihoon but retracted his hand when he realized what he was about to do. He turned to his camera, lifting it up so him and Jihoon are in the frame together.

"Hello, we've just finished going on our little date." Soonyoung started and snaked an arm over Jihoon's shoulder.

"What do we do next?" Jihoon looked up and asked, letting Soonyoung pull him close to him. "Do we have an itinerary I don't know about?"

Soonyoung stopped in his tracks turning to Jihoon and there was this proximity again. "Oh, right. I forgot to give you a heads up as to what we'll do today."

Jihoon stared at him unimpressed and turned to the camera. "Cool. He doesn't forget to send cringey morning texts, yet he forgets to text the plan. Great."

Soonyoung cooed, pulling Jihoon close to him and whatever force compelled him to do what he just did next clearly just wanted him to dig his own grave and die.

He dropped a kiss on top of Jihoon's head and they stop—the time stopped, the world stopped and it was just them staring at each other, realizing what just happened. Soonyoung's eyes were wide in surprise and his mouth was ready to fire all the apologies in the world when Jihoon beat him to it.

"Did you brush your teeth?" He joked and Soonyoung stopped and stared at him.

"What—of course, I did!"

"Great." Jihoon looked at the camera again, composed, as if nothing happened. "So, people, relationship one-oh-one, don't forget to brush your teeth if you like kissing your partners."

Soonyoung choked. "What did you just—oh, nevermind. Anyways—" Soonyoung breathed in deeply, composing himself, trying his best to ignore what Jihoon just said and get back to vlogging. That was nothing and nothing it shall be. "I have work."

Jihoon stared at Soonyoung, listening attentively and nodding to what his bestfriend was telling him.

"So, if it's not much of a bother. Will it be all right if our date would take place at the studio where I work since I have a class to attend to? Don't worry—it'll be around an hour but if you don't like it, that's fine."

Jihoon shook his head before Soonyoung could even finish his sentence. "I'm fine with that."

"Really?"

"Really."

Soonyoung squealed, excited at the thought of bringing Jihoon to his work place again. "I promise I won't take long." He stopped talking and hesitated for a moment. "How about you though? Any prior appointments?"

"Nope," Jihoon answered confidently. "Cleared the whole afternoon for you."

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon, then at the camera and then back at Jihoon and a little giggle escaped him, jokingly pushing his best friend's arm in an attempt to hide his cringe—or whatever that feeling was creeping inside of his heart.

"You're so sweet," Soonyoung remarked. "I wonder why you're still single when you're just a ball of sunshine?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

"But see—" Soonyoung continued, staring at the camera. He wiggled his eyebrows and proceeded to do a little newscaster voice to apparently report a _hottie ball of sunshine_   named Lee Jihoon. "—he hot as hell. He's just a soft fluffy bear on the inside and I wonder why he doesn't have the love of his life by his side yet?"

"Maybe he is."

They stare at each other and Jihoon cracked a smile first causing Soonyoung to double over in laughter.

Soonyoung was about to mention the first digits of his best friend's number (to promote his super single ass) but Jihoon clamped a hand on his best friend's big mouth before he revealed it to thousands of his followers.

"You're an ass—" Jihoon had already imagined the amount of bleeps Soonyoung would need for this part of the video but it didn't take his mind off of two things—that his best friend just called him _hot_ and that he may have just admitted to his bestfriend how he thought he could be the love of his life. Damn it.

Soonyoung was laughing out loud when Jihoon was done manhandling him and the camera had been swishing here and there. For a moment, he composed himself, just a step away from Jihoon and jokingly sent him a flying kiss.

"That's disgusting, please stop."

And so Soonyoung did. They walked their way to the train station in order to get to Soonyoung's workplace. It was already two in the afternoon when they came to the dance studio and Jihoon had been there before, but it didn't make him any less in awe or surprised at the vibe it was giving him.

Although Soonyoung was going to be teaching kids, there had been a class for teenagers and adults led by someone who his best friend probably knew. The tall and handsome waved in Soonyoung's direction and the other handsome man beside him did the same thing.

Jihoon looked at his friend, a question in his eyes and his best friend immediately ducked down so he was whispering to him. "That's Jun and Minghao. They're new. They'll be helping me later with the kids, too."

"Oh. I thought Chan was helping you?"

Chan was one of Soonyoung's friends in college. The guy was also seriously talented, all his dance moves and the way he choreographed each class was flawless.

"Oh, he's teaching the class later in the evening."

Jihoon nodded in understanding and at this, the man named Jun clapped his hands indicating that the session for the day had ended.

"Great job, everyone! We'll see you on Monday!"

As the people slowly disappear and leave the studio, Jun and Hao slowly approach the faux-couple in the back. Soonyoung was still filming and his extra-ness may have prompted him to narrate his friends walking towards them with a theatre-like voice.

"Stop!" Jun said, turning the camera away from his face. He easily got shy but he wasn't against Soonyoung filming him unlike Jihoon (well, on occasions).

Hao gave him a little hi-five and bear hugged him before Soonyoung introduced him to the camera. Hao waved and gave a cute, tight-lipped smile.

"These are my friends. My friends meet my boyfriend—" then he gestured to Jihoon's direction and saw how his best friend's jaw dropped to the ground. Of course, that was what they were supposed to be for the time being, but the way Soonyoung introduced him sounded too formal that even Hao and Jun's eyes widen in shock.  
That was coupled with screams of 'whoa!' and 'how can you not tell us?'

At this Soonyoung gave up his little act and giggled. He told them the whole boyfriend challenge they were doing and his two friends looked nothing but betrayed.

"Oh, god. I thought it was true."

"Yeah, I thought you finally got with the person you don't shut up about."

Soonyoung clamped a hand on Jun's mouth, and Jihoon, despite looking calm and composed perked at the last statement but decided that maybe he was just reading too much into things. This is, after all, a faux-boyfriend thing and a faux-romance thing so maybe this is just something to spice the video up. Great.

A moment later when Soonyoung finally decided to pause his blogging, he told Jihoon to sit at the back where a chair was situated only for him.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you into this." Soonyoung apologized, his bottom lip protruding a bit. "I promise. I'll finish as soon as I can."

Jihoon suppressed a smile, "That's fine. Shut up and go change to your teacher clothes."

"Thanks, love."

"Stop."

Jihoon sat on the chair his best friend prepared for him and waited until one by one, cute little children enter the dance studio. Some of them were still holding their mom's hands and shy while the others are just delighted to see Jun and Minghao. When Soonyoung stepped out in his teacher clothes—his signature white shirt and black pants—the children scream in delight. His best friend, upon hearing this screamed, too, which made the children more excited. Shortly after, when almost all of the children were done giving Soonyoung hugs he started with light stretches for the kids, which consists of jumping and running around as much as they could. The studio was filled with delightful giggles and Jihoon never thought he could enjoy this kind of noise, especially when mixed with Soonyoung's contagious laughter.

Jihoon thought of filming this one—a side of Soonyoung a whole lot of people hadn't seen yet. He was always delivering his spectacular dance moves and singing in his videos or answering questions from people, but he never once showed people this one yet.

Jihoon grabbed the camera and immediately filmed Soonyoung having fun. It was refreshing even for him and he thought his viewers were going to love him even more.

"Isn't he just a cute—" he muttered awkwardly into the camera and mentally beat himself for saying that while recording.

Soonyoung started his class after a while and Jihoon stopped with the filming, focused on the way his best friend was teaching the children and how they were actively listening to him. One child raised his hand for a question and Soonyoung entertained the kid. Soon, lots of children put their hands up and danced the move Soonyoung just taught them seeing who could do better.

Jihoon was unaware of the smile that creeped into his face the entire time he watched Soonyoung. His heart melted at the sight of Soonyoung interacting with the children. His patience whilst teaching them was admirable and Jihoon couldn't help the warm feeling enveloping his heart.

An hour had passed and it was all over. "Five minutes more!" said the children, and Soonyoung being a sucker for cute little pouts and cute little children gave them what they want.

Jihoon smiled fondly.

Soonyoung piggybacked one kid and ran around the studio while the others asked one from their other teachers Jun and Minghao. It was a chaos Jihoon had enjoyed and he opened Soonyoung's camera to film again.

Right at that moment, Soonyoung came running to his best friend's direction and put the tip of his nose right at the lens of his camera.

Jihoon giggled and pushed Soonyoung's face away. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Er, vlogging?"

"Vlogging what?"

"You?"

"Aww, sweet!"

"Don't let it get to your head, sweetheart."

The kid on Soonyoung's back tapped him enthusiastically, asking him to go around again. At this, Soonyoung made a kissy face at the camera (more directed to Jihoon than to his viewers) and dashed and zoomed away.

When dance practice came to an end, Soonyoung sat beside Jihoon, all sweaty and exhausted from being hyped with the kids. He wiped his forehead with the towel hung around his neck and Jihoon stared at him.

"What? Not used to seeing sexy, sweaty men?"

"Ew."

Soonyoung snorted. "I was just kidding."

"Oh, you better be." They were silent for a moment until Jihoon remembered a thing he'd been thinking about since seeing Soonyoung with children. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You know what I learned about you today?"

Soonyoung's brows furrow, confused. "Yeah? What is it?"

"How you'll be like when you have your own kids."

Soonyoung was quiet, just staring at his friend but Jihoon didn't say anything anymore and tried his best to hide the smile that was about to grace his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may have made this cringe? forgive me.

"Hello! We are hungry and I'm handsome." Soonyoung said to the camera, laughing as all the others shook their heads at his statement.

When Soonyoung's class was over, he decided to invite his friends over, Jun and Minghao, for Samgyupsal. They hesitated at first, saying that they didn't want to ruin someone else's date but Jihoon and Soonyoung insisted and that was how the four of them found themselves ordering said food at four in the afternoon.

Jun decided that he and Soonyoung get their orders and their boyfriends go find a seat, to which Minghao and Jihoon were really rather enthusiastic about.

When the both of them were seated, Jihoon and Minghao were silent—thankfully not awkward. Just silent, gauging who could start a conversation and all.  
They were both smiling at each other until Minghao spotted Soonyoung directing the camera towards their table and waving at the both of them.

"He looks really happy," Minghao remarked and Jihoon momentarily gazed at him, then back at his best friend whose attention was now elsewhere.

"Yeah," Jihoon nodded. "He's always happy."

Minghao stared at him, an intriguing smile plastered on his face and Jihoon wasn't one to be easily swayed by these things and yet he had never wanted to ask a question so bad all his life. However the only thing he could manage was a dumb: "What?"

Minghao shook his head. "Nothing. How's the boyfriend challenge so far?"

Jihoon was caught off guard by such a simple question and felt both his cheeks burn. "Well, uh… cool, I guess? I'm enjoying it…?"

"Hm, nice." Minghao nod his head. "I kind of wish you guys didn't do this only for the challenge, though. Don't mean to be the nosy friend but you look cute together."

And Jihoon internally lost his shit at that. He wasn't sure why Minghao was telling him this. The purpose for such remark was a blur and Jihoon wasn't sure if he was just overreacting and overthinking, reading too much into Minghao's words.

"What? Me? Him? We—?" Jihoon tried to sound as if the whole thing was ridiculous, that Minghao even thinking about that was just laughable.

The curve of Minghao's lips curve up and Jihoon knew he got caught pretending as if he disliked it.

"Well," he reasoned. "Most of his viewers say that. I don't—we're just—friends?"

The intriguing smile was back on Minghao's face and he ducked down to hide a smile behind his fist.

Jihoon, on the other hand, was confused as fuck. Why did it feel like everyone knew something that he didn't? Like, he was not let in on a secret that he should know about.

The urge to want to ask Minghao some things— _stupid things_ —was strong but Jihoon decided against it.

This was just a challenge and should not be affecting how his thinking. They were faking it and there was no way in this world that the looks Minghao and Jun were giving the both of them earlier should mean anything.

"Whatever you say." Minghao ended the conversation and on cue, Jun and Soonyoung arrive from the counter and take the vacant seats beside them. Jihoon's best friend was rather comfortable at snaking his hand around Jihoon's waist and as much as the latter wanted to hate the idea, the feeling—he was equally feeling comfortable and used to his touches, too.

When they finished eating, all of them decided to split the bill and to be honest, it felt a lot more like a date than friends hanging out. When they step out of the restaurant, Soonyoung filmed the entire exchange of goodbye's and " _Nice to meet you, Jihoon! Please come to the dance studio often, it makes Soonyoung really happy!"_ from Jun.

Jihoon waved goodbye to his new found friends and laughed a lot when Minghao tried to shush Jun and kept him from embarrassing himself in the streets. Before the couple completely disappeared from their sight, Minghao gave him a little salute and he didn't know what that was for.

The both of them waved before turning back and going to the opposite direction. Jihoon was definitely beat, not that he did anything strenuous today but it was just that feeling knowing that it's almost seven in the evening and he wanted nothing but to lay in his bed or watch some netflix and fall asleep and cuddle to his favorite pillow.

Soonyoung saw this and with a quizzical look, he asked. "You okay there, ba—" he stopped himself, "—Hoon? We could go home…."

Jihoon looked up and wondered why the endearment wasn't completely said, though he never voiced his question out. "We're not even halfway through the challenge, Soonyoung."

"I mean, it doesn't have to be 24-hours. I mean the challenge did say that, but who are we kidding? And you look tired, also, you still have work tomorrow."

Sweet.

The thoughtfulness really made Jihoon want to wrap his arms around Soonyoung's neck and just kiss him in the street where everyone could see—or no one at all, since it was surprisingly deserted.

This. This was the urge he was talking about, the _wanting-to-do-something-to-Soonyoung_ urge that he never really did, because he was nothing but a mere friend—a friend who wasn't supposed to think of kissing his best friend in the streets. That was ridiculous and also something that could potentially ruin their friendship.

Jihoon got too immersed into thinking that he wasn't aware how naturally Soonyoung had held his hand and intertwined their fingers whilst walking. He looked up, and Soonyoung was looking away from him, rubbing the back of his neck.

This was too much. His heart felt like it was going to burst at the action, burst for Soonyoung in general but God, he couldn't. Not because of this stupid challenge, not because they signed themselves up to this. This was merely a challenge, something fun, something to entertain people who like Soonyoung. This shouldn't be the reason for Jihoon to wear his heart on his sleeves and give out—not after so many years of hiding it from his best friend.

"Let's go home?" Soonyoung said after a moment and Jihoon didn't want to but the warmth enveloping his hands was so hard to ignore; the voice hinted with gentleness was hard to say no to. So, Jihoon nodded his head, squeezing the hand intertwined with his and agreed.

•

When they were finally home—Soonyoung's apartment—Jihoon slumped himself on his best friend's couch and squeezed his eyes shut. Soonyoung went to the kitchen first and came with a bottle of water in his hand.

He urged Jihoon to get up to which he did and asked him to drink some water.

Silence—this time, an uncomfortable one—hung between the two of them and Jihoon thought it was his fault. For letting himself be vulnerable, for accepting and agreeing to a challenge which was sure to cross the lines he so carefully avoided.

Now he was just waiting for his downfall.

Jihoon handed his friend the bottle and gave him a tight lipped smile. A moment after, they were both slumped in the couch staring at nothing, until Soonyoung decided it was a good time to open the TV and watch shows he'd never even liked.

They both let the sound of laughter from the sitcom drown the silence that filled Soonyoung's living room and Jihoon couldn't take it. As much as he wanted to pretend and brush it off as just his impulses, he couldn't. 99% of himself was telling him not to risk it, to not be swayed by his own heart and emotions, Jihoon couldn't. Not anymore. After holding out for so long, he couldn't.

Maybe it was time he manned up and told Soonyoung. Maybe it was time he let go of his fears and gamble, not think about the consequences just yet but focus on what he wanted to say all this time.  
Maybe….

He scooted closer to Soonyoung, their thighs touching and his best friend was shocked at the proximity, although he tried his best to hide it. Jihoon linked their arms together, hands sliding down to get a hold of Soonyoung's own and like what the latter did earlier, he intertwined their fingers. He liked it—so much. The feeling was absolutely priceless, incomparable, warm—and he wished it didn't have to end.

"Hey, are you okay?" Soonyoung asked, squeezing his hand and at this Jihoon leaned his head on his friend's shoulder. It fit; amazing how comfortable this was.

"Yeah," Jihoon nodded against Soonyoung's shoulder. "But it's still too early."

At the last statement, Soonyoung turned his head around to look at Jihoon but he couldn't see his face, unable to know what he meant. "Uh, yeah, quite… Do, uh, do you wanna go home? I can take you—"

Jihoon tugged at his friend's hand. "I didn't say anything about going home."

"Then what do you want?"

It was a simple question. His friend's intention clear and simple, just like how the answer should be, but Jihoon wanted to answer the question differently… and so he did.

"Us."

He felt Soonyoung freeze where he sat and Jihoon wanted nothing more than to curl himself up into a ball, roll into a cave and die. He just realized the intensity and the heaviness of his answer, something he hadn't briefed Soonyoung about. He felt like an asshole making his friend go through something that he knew was complicated but—

"What?" Soonyoung chuckled, nervous. His voice was anything but steady. He sounded almost confident but Jihoon knew better. "You've fallen for me or something?"

He tried to sound funny, to brush it off as a joke and a very big part of Jihoon was sad and hurt and he knew he shouldn't be. What did he expect? For Soonyoung to just take him seriously after years and years of hiding? After confessing out of the blue? Of course not, that was asking too much of him.

But Jihoon couldn't help it. His hold loosened in Soonyoung's hand and he felt the corners of his eyes sting. It hurt—and he knew he didn't have the right to be acting this way, not when it was his fault. But still, it hurt, his heart feeling like it was being stomped on so hard. There goes everything.

He stood up from the couch abruptly, surprising Soonyoung and rendering him speechless. He walked to the door as quickly as he could before his best friend could see his tears form.

"Wait! I'm sorry—that wasn't—Jihoon!"

Jihoon heard footsteps behind him, urgent. And he wished he could put his shoes on faster than he took it off. Alas.

Soonyoung's hand curl on Jihoon's arm, careful yet firm, stopping him from doing anything and turning him as gently as he could. Jihoon let him—there was no escape, not when his shoes-wearing ability had failed him.

A tear escaped from his eyes and the whine that came out of Soonyoung's mouth only egged on his sadness more. Next thing he knew, he was crying against Soonyoung's chest, arms wrapped securely around him.

Jihoon didn't mean to but the sobs that were coming out of him were embarrassing. He wanted to delete this memory from his mind as soon as he stepped out of Soonyoung's house and his life.

"Baby…" the endearment came out, sounding so natural as if he was meant to be called as that and not Jihoon.

He hid his face and tried to compose himself. This wasn't the time to be weak nor vulnerable. He had been so good at hiding it before so why he was like a dam that broke now, pouring out all his pent up emotions was something he could not understand himself.

Jihoon tried to get out of Soonyoung's grip but it wasn't happening... he wasn't going to let it happen. He didn't know—he was afraid to cross something he wasn't sure of. He was afraid it would put his best friend off, make them drift apart and he would rather endure the pain than lose Jihoon. Now that he knew, he was torn between relief and hurt. Seeing Jihoon cry like this tore his heart into pieces. God knows how long he'd been keeping everything to himself.

Soonyoung tightened his hold but Jihoon still tried to push him away.

 

"I'm sorry… but please…" Jihoon pleaded, his voice breaking. "You don't have to force yourself, Soonyoung. I'm sorry I put you through this—"

"You're not putting me through anything—"

"Please."

"Jihoon, listen—" Soonyoung's hands were quick to cup his best friend's face, tilting his head up a little so they were looking at each other. "I like you and I'm pretty sure you feel the same. It's been years. We're both scared, both afraid to lose each other but now that it's out in the open, let's figure this out, please. Let's not run away. Not anymore.

For a moment, Jihoon stared deeply into Soonyoung's eyes, all thoughts jumbled up in his head and he wanted to say something—as Soonyoung said, figure things out together. But there was so many, he wasn't sure if he could manage to tell him everything in his mind.

Jihoon's hands shoot up and wrap around Soonyoung's wrist, squeezing. With so many things to say but not enough words to tell him how he was feeling, Jihoon leaned in until their faces were inches away from each other and silently prayed that Soonyoung would forgive him for what he was going to do next.


End file.
